


All The Other Kids

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Outsider, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Sam roll into another high school. The first weeks through five students' eyes.





	All The Other Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The title is from Foster The People's Pumped Up Kicks. Hope you enjoy!

5

Lily is not happy to come to school lately. Her friends are not as cool as she first thought and they started ignoring her after a few weeks. She doesn't exactly mind, they are horrible. They always pick on Michael Hopkins from her Biology class. She doesn't know why, he is a good kid. They don't talk often, but he once lent Lily a pen when she didn't even ask. She left her pens at home, but was too embarrassed to ask anybody. Michael apparently noticed and helped her with a slight smile. He has a very nice smile. He is very shy though, he doesn't talk to anyone and he wears all back. Apparently that's enough of a reason for certain people to pick on him. And they are cruel, too. They shove him into lockers and put his things into the toilet. She also sees bruises on him sometimes but she is not sure who they are from.

She hears there are new students coming to their school. She just hopes they will be exciting enough to take the attention away from Michael.

4

Jenna has heard from Tom who has heard from Jack who has heard from his mom who works as the school secretary that there are new kids coming to the school. She is actually excited; they rarely get a new kid once a year, and now they will have two. She wonders if they are related, according to Jack's mom they have different surnames, but maybe they are stepsiblings or something.

She hears rather than sees one of them arrive as there are murmurs about him everywhere. Girls are giggling while dolling themselves up and talk odes about his dreamy eyes and pretty lips, boys are already rolling their eyes, though there are some who seem equally charmed as most girls. Jenna hears the name Dean whispered revelently again and again and she just has to see him for herself.

She sees him, or rather them at lunch in the cafeteria. She spots Dean first: she has heard so many wishful sighs about his appearance that she feels like she already knows him. The rumors weren’t exaggerating, Dean is beautiful. He is tall, muscular, has freckles and big eyelashes and that mouth… Wow, she needs to calm down, but woah, that boy is sure something. And he is not alone; though he is not surrounded by pretty girls as one might expect. He sits at the most secluded table of the cafeteria with another boy. He is young, smaller than Dean and his brown hair falls into his eyes. He must be the other new student because Jenna has never seen him before and she knows everyone in the school. They talk quietly, the younger one gesturing wildly as he excitedly recites something to Dean who is grinning brightly at him. They must be siblings, right? They don't really look alike, but she already figured they are stepbrothers.

She is about to grab someone to ask them for confirmation, when it happens. Dean and the other boy are talking and the next thing she knows Dean pulls the other closer and kisses him briefly. It is over in a moment and they get back to talking like nothing happens, but Jenna can taste the disappointment flooding the room.

So not brothers, then.

3

Chris has Trigonometry class with the new kid. People don’t really like him for some reason, they are whispering about him and shit but Chris doesn't care enough to listen. He bets it's some bullshit reason, these kids don't need much to hate someone. Like there is that other kid, Mitchel or something, his only sin is that he is too quiet. And apparently quiet equals prey in their deranged brains. New kid seems smart though and Chris doesn't know shit about Maths, so he decides to befriend him. He corners him after class.

“Hey, Sam, right?” The boy seems kinda surprised, but nods.

“Cool, my name is Chris. What did you do to piss these dumbasses off?”

“Uhm… I am not really sure. I think it's just me.” He looks down as if in shame, and Chris wonders what the fuck is going on in his head.

“Well, I don't think there is anything particularly disturbing about you… maybe the hair, but whatever makes you happy, man.”

Sam smiles and he seems relieved. “Thanks, I guess.”

“So, could you help me out?” There is no point in pretending he is just nice to be nice, right?

“You seem to somehow know what the fuck Mr. Murphy talks about, and I don't wanna fail this class. Again.”

“Oh, okay. I can help you, I guess. We can meet up at the library after classes?” Sam looks towards the doorway and Chris follows his gaze to see a guy he doesn't know waiting for him.

“That would be amazing. Thanks, Sam.” Chris watches as Sam runs for the door and wonders what he should have for dinner.

2

Jonathan is about to beat a kid up when he first meets Dean.

He has been stressed all day, he just wants to blow off some steam. And Mickey was the unfortunate soul that happens to be right there. The kid is so easy to scare and hitting his dumb face always makes Jon feel better.

Today, however, that Winchester guy has other plans. Jake has Mickey above the floor by his ugly black hoodie and he laughs as the other squirms.

“Come on, Mickey, don't be a killjoy. You love it when we play, don't you?” Mickey doesn't say anything, but Jonathan doesn't really mind. He punches him all the same. ”Don't be surprised if someone beats the living shit out of you. You are a little bitch, Mickey.”

Mickey became better at being quiet, but Jonathan never backs out on a challenge.

“Hey, what the fuck are you doing?” Jonathan looks at the newcomer; he is the new guy, the gay one.

“Come on pretty boy, go and be a fag somewhere else.” The guy, Dean or something, gets closer and puts a heavy hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

“Let that kid go, you fucking asshole.” Jonathan starts to get impatient. Doesn't this fag have anywhere else to be?

“Don't you have your little boytoy to fuck somewhere? Or oh, do you want Mickey? I bet he would bend over for you. Wouldn't you, Mickey?” It happens too fast. He finds himself pressed into the wall where Mickey was a moment before, Dean's forearm pressed hardly into his throat.

“You say a word about Sammy again and I will rip your fucking throat out. And leave alone the other kid too, you piece of shit.” He presses into him harder for a second for emphasis, then lets him go.

Jonathan is a little dizzy, and very angry. Not scared, but he thinks it's best to stay put for now. Dean pats Mickey on the back and walks away without glancing back. Mickey is quick to follow his lead and Jonathan thinks about finding a new toy.

1

It starts like any other day. But it won’t end like any other, Michael is making sure of that. He is ready, he has been planning this since the start of the term. They are going to pay.

He finds the girl, Lily Matthews on Facebook and tells her not to come to school that day. She is confused, but Michael doesn't have time to explain. He tries to find that boy, too, Dean Winchester or his boyfriend, Sam Winston, but he cannot find them, so just decides to keep an eye out for them.

He has four real targets, and the others are collateral damage. They never cared about him getting hurt, so why should he? He wears colours that day, red and white. It's the first day he feels alive. He looked up the Jonathan's schedule. His friends and him have mostly the same classes. Good. But first, he wants to have some fun. The main event can wait.

He goes to the teachers' room. They look at him, disinterested as always. They have always known and never done anything. They deserve this. But he catches a glimpse of his Maths teacher's picture of his daughter on her desk and he cannot do it. He doesn't tell them anything, just turns and leaves.

He pulls out his his shotgun in the corridor and walks toward Jonathan. Room 123, second floor. He meets some students on his way. They see him and their eyes widen with shock and fear. They run like crazy, and Michael doesn't go after them. He shoots a few times just to hear them cry, just like he cried since his freshman year begin. He catches a glimpse of Sam Winston who does not seem particularly afraid of him, but Michael nods at him just in case. Sam doesn't run to the closest shelter as the others, instead he takes off in the direction of the senior History class. Dean is there too, Michael remembers, it makes sense.

He wanted to take his time, enjoy every minute leading up to _that_ moment, but doesn't want to miss them so he runs after Winston. He is fast, but Michael has been waiting for this and the adrenalin gives him a boost. He catches up to Sam just in time, they reach the classroom at the same time. Michael shoves Sam out of the way and opens the door.

He is ready to take fire, Dean is at the back of the room next to the window and out of range, but somebody - probably Sam - takes charge at him and he is on the floor and cannot fucking _move_. Someone takes the shotgun from him and he looks up to see Dean decocking the gun. Sam is still on his back, now holding both his arms behind his back with secure hands. He is smaller than Michael, how can he be so fucking strong? He was so so so so stupid, he should have shot him and _now_ \- He sees Jonathan in his seat, eyes wide and terrified, terrified of _Michael_ , and he breaks down crying.

“Why couldn't you wait just a few more minutes? He deserves to die! They all fucking do!”

He wants to speak to Sam, but he can't turn his head so he looks at Dean instead. His face is stoic, he is too collected and he holds that gun like others would an umbrella, how can he be so calm? Michael shook like a leaf when he first held it in his hands.

“Maybe they do. But you don't want to spend your whole life in jail, kid.”

The teacher seemingly collects himself and approaches them cautiously. “Mr. Winchester, you should give me the gun, it's bad enough that your fingerprint is on it.”

“Do you know how to handle a gun? Because I do. It won’t go off accidentally. Now, someone call the police, and give me a sweater or something.”

The teacher takes his phone out of his pocket like calling the police never crossed his mind and one guy offers his sweater to Dean. He passes it to Sam, who ties his hand with it behind his back. He finally gets off his back and Dean pulls Michael upright. He looks at the floor and doesn't attempt to run.

It doesn't matter anymore.

The police arrives in a few minutes and they stay in deafening silence until that. Michael hears someone saying Sam and Dean are heroes as a police officer leads him to a car and he bitterly agrees. He looks at them from his seat and Dean nods at him and gazes at Jonathan. Michael smiles slightly.

Maybe they will bring justice for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have victims at first, but I kinda felt pity for Michael, so I saved him from a lifelong sentence.  
> If you liked the story, please show it with kudos or a comment. Don't hesitate to point out mistakes or give me advice, I like improving. :)


End file.
